


Shameless

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The man has no shame," the doctor muttered into the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

Prompt: Shame  
Author: alianora

 

Simon was face down on the table when Mal walked in. Mal stared at  
the man for a second, but he didn't move.

"Uh, Doc, you ok?"

Simon lifted his head, looked straight at Mal, and very deliberately  
shook his head.

"Um, ok," Mal nodded. "So, why aren't you ok?"

"The man has no shame," the doctor muttered into the table.

"What man, exactly?"

"Jayne." Simon lifted his head to rub his eyes. "He just waltzed in  
here _COMPLETELY NAKED_."

Mal's lip curled in disgust. "Ew, that just ain't right."

"No, not really." Simon put his head back down. "It would have been  
gross, but survivable, but River and Kaylee were both in here when it  
happened."

Mal looked around. "Well, where are they now?"

"Watching Jayne shower."

"WHAT?!"

END


End file.
